Doubts
by peregrin
Summary: Frodo has doubts about the quest to destroy the ring and considers giving up, can he find the strength to carry on? Oh and Strider goes evil so Merry has to stop him killing everyone! The summery's rubbish so please just R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: None of the characters belong to me; I wish they did but they don't! They belong to the great Professor Tolkien; I'm not making any money from this it was written for the fun of it. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
As dark fell over the land, creating shadows that loomed over the eight travellers Frodo looked back over his shoulder and grasped the small gold band that hung on a chain around his neck.  
  
With Gandalf gone Frodo was even more scared of completing the task he had undertaken than when the aged wizard had explained the dangers that awaited the Fellowship in Mordor. He knew that Sam was even more fearful than he was, but he also knew that Sam would stay by his side until the very end. Merry and Pippin's jokes and pranks were noticeably absent for they were still downcast from Gandalf's demise, mourning the loss of their protector. Gimli the dwarf and Legolas Greenleaf were eying each other the distrust between the two races evident in their steely glares and Strider and Boromir were arguing in hushed voices both men's gazes periodically shifting to regard Frodo.  
  
Strider stood to address the small band headed for Sauron's most heavily guarded fortress to destroy the ring that now governed their fates and the fate of Middle Earth. It was Aragorn son of Arathorn reflected a lot of pressure to put on the shoulders of one hobbit, his manservant would help he could see but as for the other two halflings they were just a hindrance, cousins who seemed to sabotage the Fellowship's purpose with their every move. "We will rest here for the night!" his voice rasped through the cool night air and slowly the eight settled down wrapping themselves in cloaks in a vain attempt to protect themselves from the cold that would soon fall with the coming night.  
  
Midnight, Frodo squinted through the dark he could just make out the figures of his seven companions asleep on the hard ground. He stood and pulled a chain from around his neck, he slipped the ring off the chain and tossed it once catching it deftly in his hand, it was light and he could throw it far. He walked to the edge of a wide and very deep river, if he were to throw it into the river the Fellowship could go home their task completed, for surely, Sauron would never find it, he would never know Frodo had disposed of the ring in the rushing waters of the river. Besides Frodo didn't think he would be able to do it without Gandalf the wizard was his tower of strength.  
  
Frodo hung his head "Uncle Bilbo," he whispered "why couldn't I be as brave as you?" Looking up Frodo cocked his arm preparing to pitch the ring in to the river's depths. As Frodo wiped the tears that shimmered in his eyes away with the back of his hand, something grabbed Frodo's wrist.  
  
"I don't think you want to do that do you?" Striders voice asked as he turned Frodo to face him. "If you give up on your task now then all of Middle Earth will be enveloped in a darkness that will destroy everything!"  
  
Frodo hung his head once more, "I can't do it, I can't carry on without Gandalf!"  
  
"I know, I felt the same way but we must carry on, we must take the ring to Mount Doom and destroy it. It is the only way."  
  
Frodo nodded as Strider took the ring from his clenched fist and slipped it back on the chain draping it around the hobbit's neck. "You can do it I know you can, now let's get back." He said steering Frodo back towards his sleeping comrades.  
  
"Strider can you not mention this to anyone, especially not Sam, he wouldn't understand."  
  
"I won't, this will be our secret" the tall man winked as he grasped Frodo's shoulder reassuringly "Now let's get some sleep we have a long journey ahead of us." 


	2. Confession

Authors Note: You all know the deal none of these characters belong to me they're the property of J.R.R.Tolkein and I'm making absolutely no money from this.  
  
  
  
Strider and Frodo arrived back at the makeshift campsite to find, to Frodo's infinite relief, that their six companions were still sleeping under the protective branches of the trees.  
  
Strider beckoned to Frodo to sit on a withered stump as he picked up a fallen branch to rest on. Frodo sat on the stump; it was high enough to allow him to look straight into the man's eyes, which must have been his plan.  
  
Aragorn son of Arathorn regarded the hobbit's face; he looked old beyond his years the strain of his quest was beginning to show. "Why were you trying to throw the ring into that river?" he asked in a hushed voice knowing what the answer would be before Frodo even spoke.  
  
"I…I can't do it," Frodo stammered, "I can't carry on without Gandalf."  
  
Strider nodded his face lined with sympathy, "I know, I felt the same at first." The sympathy disappeared and anger crept into his voice "We cannot give up though. If we give up Sauron will gain more and more power until his forces take Middle Earth, there will be no hope for anyone anymore. The Elves will flee, Men are weak and will succumb to the darkness, and as for the Hobbits, they are a peaceful race and do not understand war, the Orcs will slaughter them."  
  
Frodo hung his head, he hadn't realised what he had almost thrown away, "But surely if we hid the ring Sauron would not find it, he cannot be omnipotent" he whispered, his voice thick with hope.  
  
"No," Strider almost bellowed, he struggled to control his voice before he continued "No, don't you remember what Gandalf told you? The ring is looking for its master it *wants* to be found!" The wind whispered through the leaves, Frodo shuddered and jumped off the stump.  
  
"I understand," he said his voice quivering with what sounded to Strider like fear "I will take the ring to Mount Doom and destroy it, I promise."  
  
Strider rose and placed one large hand on Frodo's shoulder "And I will support you, I will follow you to the very Crack of Doom in which the ring was forged."  
  
Frodo looked up at the Ranger's sincere face "Thank you, Thank you a hundred times!" The travellers separated, Frodo wrapped himself in his cloak and laid on the ground next to Sam and Strider took up a watchful beside the huddled forms of Merry and Pippin, as the warming ember's of Legolas' small fire finally went out plunging the clearing into darkness.  
  
  
  
A/N: I wasn't actually planning to write more but Lady Rheena and Merry inspired me to write the next chapter so, this one's for you! 


	3. Attack

Author's Note: As you all know by now these characters aren't mine, they're J.R.R.Tolkein's and as usual I'm making no money from this.  
  
This chapter is especially for my cousin Merry, the world's greatest hobbit!  
  
  
  
A loud crack woke Sam from his peaceful slumber, he looked around wildly and seeing nothing decided to investigate. He bent to pick his elvish blade and with a quick glance at his sleeping master crept into the darkness.  
  
Sam crouched behind the trunk of a tree, which towered over him, breathing for fear he should be heard. By the moon's dim light he could make out three dark shapes creeping towards the camp. With a yell he hoped would wake the others, Sam lifted his blade and charged at the shadows.  
  
The Uruk-hai spun and raised their formidable blades before any of them could strike however, an arrow shot from between the trees penetrating the largest warrior's thick skulls. The arrow was closely followed by a dwarvish throwing axe, which imbedded itself between a second Uruk-hai's shoulder blades. This sudden attack disoriented the final Uruk-hai who spun in a vain attempt to see his invisible assailants; instead he came face to face with Boromir who raised his giant broad sword.  
  
The Uruk-hai swung his blade to block the oncoming blow; the clash of steel rang through the night air. Legolas, Gimli and Sam all now stood together under the tree's protective branches. Legolas had his bow strung but did not dare loose the arrow for fear he should hit the man who was locked in a battle to the death with a loyal servant of Saruman the White.  
  
As he battled with the Uruk-hai Boromir felt his right arm jar suddenly, he could no longer feel it. With a curse he shifted his sword into a left-handed grip, this soon changed the course of the battle as his tireless opponent began bearing down on him.  
  
Boromir swung hopelessly at the Uruk-hai's throat, and missed. Backing up he tripped over a prominent tree root and tumbled backwards his blade flying from his grip. As the Uruk-hai closed in for the kill he let out a cry of what Boromir could only assume was pain. The enraged warrior spun and saw a sight that made his eyes widen in disbelief.  
  
Taking advantage of the distraction Boromir scrambled to his feet and collected his discarded weapon. His eyes sought out his saviour and saw Frodo standing defiantly at the Uruk-hai, his shining blue blade clasped tightly in a traditional two handed grip. Behind him stood Pippin and Merry, whose dagger was stained with blood, behind them Aragorn was hovering by a tree apparently unsure whether or not he should intervene.  
  
Suddenly the Uruk-hai let out an ear splitting yell and swung his blade down. Frodo raised Sting but his reactions were slowed, for he had not been awake long and the blow hit him hard on the shoulder, knocking him to the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
As Frodo fell to the ground three hobbits launched themselves at the Uruk-hai, who screamed in what might have been anger but was probably pain as Sam's sword plunged into his thigh, Pippin's small blade repeatedly perforated his chest and Merry's dagger slashed madly at his throat. The warrior fought and threw the hobbits off, but it was too late. With blood pouring from multiple cuts and gashes the final Uruk-hai fell to the ground narrowly missing Frodo's limp body by mere inches. 


	4. Surprise

Disclaimer: If you still haven't guessed it these characters aren't mine *sob* they're J.R.R. Tolkein's and once again I'm making absolutely no money from this!  
  
Author's Note: I know that none of this is likely to have happened it's just the product of my weird and warped little mind!  
  
This chapter is for the grubby one herself, the great Gandalf my wizard friend.  
  
  
  
"Frodo! Mr Frodo sir!" Sam called frantically gently slapping the side of Frodo's face. Merry had his face close to Frodo's he turned to Aragorn who had not moved since the last Uruk-hai had fallen.  
  
"He's breathing," Merry gasped "but only just, I don't think it's going to last! We need to help him! Strider what can we do, quick!"  
  
There was no answer, only silence. Legolas who had been fixing his bow turned to regard the man, when Aragorn did not answer he called his name. Nothing happened, cautiously Pippin stood and walked towards the Ranger stopping about three feet behind him the diminutive hobbit coughed and shouted "STRIDER!" continuing in a quieter voice he said, "You've got to do something! We need to help Frodo, he's dieing!"  
  
Strider spun on his heel and looked down at Pippin, but something was wrong, the face that looked upon him was not Aragorn's. It was lined with rage and his eyes blazed with fury, "DO NOT PRESSUME THAT YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he bellowed his eyes flashing malevolently. Pippin jumped back in shock and took shelter behind Boromir who had jumped to his feet sword in hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" Boromir asked, a quaver in his voice "What's happened to you?" But Strider did not answer, he merely lunged at Frodo his hands out stretched, one of them gripping a large dagger.  
  
"The ring," Strider gasped in a strangled voice "I must have the ring!"  
  
"NOOOOO!" Sam cried throwing himself over his unconscious master, protecting him from the blade. When no blow fell upon him Sam risked a look above him, what he saw made a short burst of inappropriate laughter erupt from his mouth.  
  
Legolas lay out cold, blood streaming from a cut on his head. Whilst Aragorn lay sprawled on the floor with Gimli sat defiantly on his chest. "Get of me you pitiful excuse for a dwarf, may the Gods curse the souls of your loathsome ancestors…." Before he could continue an irate Gimli struck a powerful blow on his windpipe. With a cry of rage Strider threw Gimli of him and snatched up his dagger once more, murder in his eyes.  
  
Lunging for Strider once more Giimli was knocked against the trunk of a gigantic tree and landed sprawled on the leafy ground, Pippin also found himself in danger as the man bore down on him brandishing his knife  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short but there is a point behind it (honest). And if this story rings a bell with those of you who have read the reviews that's because it was suggested by Merry, so thanks for that one, luv ya! 


	5. Battle

Disclaimer: Blah blah, not mine, blah blah, no money! So don't sue!  
  
Sorry it took so long I've had exams at school so I haven't had much time to write recently, but I took the time (albeit in my maths lessons, probably why I did terribly in the exam) to get this chapter done. Enough talk, enjoy!  
  
Dedication: This is for Sam, your chapter's finally here! Loadza luv Pip xx  
  
  
  
Pippin let a cry of terror as Strider bore down on him; he ducked the glistening blade and ran under the man's muscled arm. Strider swung his dagger once more; it caught Pippin around the head, making a shallow wound across his forehead. The hobbit stumbled back from Aragorn, fear shining in his eyes. Suddenly his ankle gave way, he had injured when attack the Uruk- hai, he fell backwards and cracked his head on a large tree root. The last thing Pippin saw before he blacked out was Strider's sadistic grin moving closer.  
  
Merry saw his cousin stumble and saw Strider's smirk as he advanced knife in hand, taking a deep breath Merry lunged for Strider his hands outstretched ready to choke him.  
  
A pair of small hands fastened themselves around Strider's windpipe, he gasped for breath as he felt Merry repeated kicking him in the back. Aragorn's dagger flailed over his shoulder, trying to find Merry, not succeeding he threw the dagger aside and griped Merry's hand in an iron vice. With his free hand Merry grabbed a chain that hung around the man's thick neck, the snapped undone as Merry was violently thrown aside.  
  
As he tumbled into the thick undergrowth, Merry tried in vain to protect himself from the bushes' cruel thorns. When he recovered himself to check his injuries he saw a chain hanging from his dirt stained fingers…the Evenstar!  
  
With a silent prayer Merry grasped the sparkling jewel to his chest and whispered, "Please help us, please, Strider has fallen under the dark influence of the ring." As Merry finished his plea a strong wind swept across the land to the most beautiful in Middle Earth, Arwen Evenstar.  
  
As the wind hissed its woeful message in her ear Arwen saddled her crystal white horse with blurring speed and mounted. As horse and rider disappeared into the distance the new sun shone from behind a cloud, the light was caught by an Elvish blade at the rider's waist and gleamed until it could be seen no more.  
  
Sam stood sword drawn, torn. Should he stay and look after his master or try to save Pippin? "Fool of a Took," he muttered under his breath, out loud he shouted, "Master Peregrin! Wake up." The small hobbit stood defiantly as Strider lunged for him blade in hand.  
  
Just before his blade touched the meddling hobbit's throat Strider was bowled over by a blur, which had just emerged from the undergrowth.  
  
The blur had wrapped itself around Strider's leg, which it was now kicking repeatedly whilst bellowing, "Pip! Come on Pip," under his breath he added, "Uncle Paladin's going to kill me!"  
  
Suddenly a pair of groans attracted everyone's attention. Sam turned his head just in time to see Frodo sit up rubbing his head, wincing as light shone in his bleary eyes.  
  
On the other side of the clearing Pippin was carefully sitting up, mentally checking himself for injuries.  
  
Taking advantage of the distraction Aragorn threw himself at Frodo, but soon found himself buried under a mound of halflings all shouting various insults. A jewel dangling from one of the hobbit's hands caught his eye and he snatched it, tearing it from the hobbit's grasp.  
  
As the hobbits fought to overpower the Ranger the Evenstar began to emit a blinding light. The crystalline glow lit up the clearing as an ethereal female voice began to chant.  
  
"Come back to the light melon." (A/N: For people who don't speak Elvish it means 'friend')  
  
Strider's eyes became unfocused and stared into the distance as the hobbits slowly backed away, sheltering behind Arwen. Strider slowly rose to his full height and gazed in their direction, his face a blank mask.  
  
  
  
A/N: Once again, many, many, many, many thanks to Merry for getting me past multiple bouts of writer's block so I could write this chapter. I honestly couldn't have done it without you!  
  
I love you cousin,  
  
Pip  
  
xx 


End file.
